Adventure in Time
by evildragonprincess
Summary: Very funny story has no real point guess thats wat makes it funny well hope u like it and be good and reveiw wen u are finish much love/hate evildragonprincess
1. Default Chapter

Adventure in Time  
  
This is my story with a bit of help from my cuz rouge hope u like it. It's stupid but hey that makes it all better rite read it and review kk.  
  
Trunks decided to travel in time using his 12 pack of coke to go back to the year 2036. In this year, he was hoping to discover the slimy secret of Goku's scariness. As soon as he pressed the T.V. remote in his 12 pack of coke, he was whisked off blindly to 2036. KER-PLUNK!!!!!! Trunks had arrived at his destination. He was good vestigate his surroundings when he ran into a pack of dumbly gigantic bugs. ( I think I've gone crazy this is the stupidest story yet very funny ^_^ ) "DAMN" Trunks yelled. He began to die as he thought this would be the best way to resolve his situation. Just then, he fainted into a very cool chi chi "How did you get here?" asked Trunks with a drunk look on his face "Simple" said chi chi "I was able to ravel in time using my trusty goblet, good thing I ran into you because now I can help you drink off this pack of dumbly gigantic bugs" "YIPPIE DOO DA DAY chi chi you really are a beauty for helping me do this" said Trunks with much happiness. As the bugs charged at trunks and chi chi the two began to power up for the Big Cheese Blast of Death with an Extra Side of Beans. (if u don't get dis im sorry but I was being silly and came up wit it so jus tak a good guess wat it means*-*) "EAT THIS YOU UGLY BIG DUMB STUPID UM FREAK BUGS" the two yelled "Big Cheese Blast of Death with an Extra Side of Beans." "Good job, Trunks you did better then Jim Henson ever could have done. (muppets^o^) " Thanks a lot chi chi you did quite crappie your self." Said Trunks with a smile "No prob lets head for home" chi chi said "no wait" yelled Trunks "I cant leave until I figure out the slimy secret of Goku's scariness." "Don't worry if you let Frieza use your clothes, then that will make Frieza happy and he'll tell you the secret." Said chi chi "O.K. then, lets go back to our time because those 9647 rice candies I ate before are starting to catch up with me and I'm going to have to digesting food in the toilet real soon." Trunks said " You JERK that was more than I needed to know" snapped chi chi "Whoops sorry" trunks said. After that the two headed home to the present, where trunks promptly went to digesting food into the toilet.  
  
Well that's chappie one wat do u think ill rite more wen I get enough reviews and I don't Know how many that is so jus giv me som dat means REVIEW please see ya signing out ~evildragonprincess~ 


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE READ NOW

HEY PEOPLES WHO ACCUALLY READ MY STORIES ITS UR 1 AND ONLY EVILDRAGONPRINCESS HERE AND I WANT U TO GIV ME 15 REVIEWS BEFOR I UPDATE I REALLY WANT 2 NO IF IM ANYGOOD OR ELSE I WONT RITE AND I WANT AND HONEST OPINION I WANT 2 NO IF IM GOOD OR IF I SUCK OK REMEMBER 15 REVEWS AND I WILL UPDATE SIGNING OUT  
  
~EVILDRAGONPRINCESS~ 


	3. Attack of the innernose disease

Trunks said that three years into the future, a couple of DVDs created by the White lemon Army would come and tickle everyone. They turned the world into area  
51. He said that Jeice, Pan, Vegeta and the others died in the scarry battle. When  
Buu asked about himself, Trunks said that Buu didn't fight because Buu had died from  
a innernose attack before the battle had began. Trunks said that somehow Piccolo had  
survived and had trained Trunks. But Trunks was the only fighter left in the world of  
the future. The  
Bushbaby Balls had disappeared also because Jeice had died. Trunks said  
that his mother finally built a time machine so that he could come back and licks everyone.  
Then Buu  
figured out that Trunks' mother was Erasa, and fell over because of the  
shock. Trunks  
gave Buu some glue from his time that will cure him of the innernose  
disease that will  
strike him. This way, Buu will have a chance to fight against the DVDs. 


End file.
